Compact discs are now manufactured, sold, and used in very large volume. It is a prevailing practice to package the discs on an individual basis. During shipment and prior to sale there are important requirements for protecting the discs, with respect both to physical damage to the disc itself and also possible contamination of the disc by dirt entering the package. It is customary to provide a shrink-wrapped plastic cover for the package in which the disc is contained, leaving the ultimate buyer to first remove the plastic cover before taking the disc our of the package.
Further, the package must be functionally effective for the ultimate consumer, not only for storage of the disc prior to use, but for re-storing the disc after it has been played. Ease of retrieving the disc from the package, and later returning it to the package, are important.